Episode 7623 (13th June 2011)
Plot Gail's unimpressed to find that Graeme and Xin have spent the night on her sofa. Izzy, Julie, Sean, Sally and Eileen are busy winding each other up about the exact location of the dead body in the factory when Fiz arrives for work. James offers Sophie a full-time but unpaid job working for the charity. Sophie's thrilled and vows to tackle Kevin and Sally, knowing they'll be dead set against it. Sean gets a phone call to say that Violet's been in a car crash so Dylan is staying with her grandmother. Sean confides in Eileen that Violet's grandmother is too old to look after a child and he wishes that Dylan could stay with him instead. Kylie enjoys winding Tina up over the Graeme and Xin affair. Tina finally flips and the girls fight. Steve throws Tina out of the Rovers and tells her to go home and calm down. Steve's solicitor draws up a Custody Agreement giving Steve greater custody of Amy than Tracy. Feeling hurt and angry, Tina threatens to report Graeme and Xin to the immigration authorities and have Xin deported. In an attempt to get her on side, Steve offers Tracy her job back at the Rovers. Sally has a go at Fiz accusing her of being John's partner in crime. Fiz tells Sally that the only thing she's guilty of is taking Joy Fishwick's money and she only did that to care for baby Hope. Marcus tells Sean that Dylan must come first and he'd be happy to help look after him while Violet's laid-up. Sean's grateful. In a panic, Graeme insists that he and Xin must pack quickly and leave Weatherfield as Tina's threatening to have Xin deported. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan *James Cunningham - James Roache *Suzanne Holbrook - Olivia Carruthers Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina refuses to accept Graeme's apology and reveals how she intends to exact revenge; Sean faces a dilemma when he hears Violet is in hospital; and James offers Sophie a full-time position as a team leader at the charity. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,120,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2011 episodes